Dziewczynka i lalka
__NOEDITSECTION__ Pamiętam czworokątny dziedziniec dużej kamienicy, wiecznie i nieruchomo wpatrzonej oknami w jeden punkt. Pamiętam za tymi oknami przechodzące cienie i sylwetki cudzego życia; zieloną lampę, jakiegoś wiecznie piszącego starca na trzecim piętrze, różową latarkę u młodej pani na drugim, wiszącą matową lampę w jadalni pierwszego piętra, płomyki w kuchniach. Wszystkiemu temu przypatrywałam się często, wszedłszy na okno, gdy gęsty zmrok ogarniał dziedziniec, a tu i ówdzie zapalały się światła w oknach. Ale najlepiej pamiętam w oknie trzeciego piętra jasną główkę dziewczynki, która ukazała się tam jakoś w dzień, spostrzegła mnie i od tego czasu często wdrapywała się na okno, ażeby patrzeć na mnie, przycisnąwszy do szyby wesoły nosek. Nasze dwie główki przyciągały jedna drugą do siebie niepowstrzymanym uczuciem sympatii dziecinnej i ciekawości. I pomiędzy córeczką poważnego urzędnika i córką ubogiej szwaczki, utworzył się telegraf z początku ruchami rąk, uśmiechami, znakami, aż na koniec, pewnego pięknego dnia, zjawiły się arkusze papieru, na których z jej strony ogromnymi literami wymalowanymi pędzelkiem, umaczanym w czarnej farbie, wyczytałam: „Pokaż mi swoje zabawki”. Z mojej zaś, wypisane węglem: „Nie mam żadnych”. W odpowiedzi na to spostrzegłam wyraz nadzwyczajnego zdziwienia; potem jasnowłosa dziewczynka szybko zniknęła z okna, a w dziesięć minut potem zjawiła się u nas pokojówka z prośbą do mamy, ażeby mi pozwoliła pójść pobawić się z ich panienką. W ten sposób zawiązała się przyjaźń, dzięki której poczułam po raz pierwszy nadzwyczajny pociąg do… lalki, tak, do cudownej lalki, należącej do Maryni, a noszącej *poetyczne* imię „Aldona”. Dziewczynki mają zadziwiające przywiązanie do lalek. Małe serduszka widzą w lalkach coś żywego, coś, co je rozumie. Dziewczynki boso wstają z łóżeczek w nocy, ażeby zajrzeć, czy lalce nie zimno; opowiadają im one o swoich zmartwieniach i radościach, szczycą się nimi jedna przez drugą, uczą je, każą im przeżywać wszystko, co same przeżywają, widzą, słyszą, uczą się na nich żyć, a głównie — kochać je, kochać instynktownie. Tak ja pokochałam Aldonę. Spoglądałam z czcią pełną zachwytu na jej piękność, *lękałam* się dotknięcia jej sukni. Łagodna Marynia, ulegająca zwykle w zabawach mojej fantazji, mogła ze mną zrobić wszystko, co chciała, jednym zdaniem: „Nie dam ci się bawić z Aldoną”. O, z jakimże biciem serca wyczekiwałam na tę chwilę, w której Aldona znajdzie się w moich rękach! A gdy ta chwila nadchodziła — jakież szczęście! Przyciskałam do siebie faworytkę, po cichutku całowałam ją, nadając jej najmilsze nazwy, jakie tylko umiałam, rozmawiałam z nią jak z żywą, opowiadałam jej wszystko, co robiłam i o czym wiedziałam. A gdy trzeba było odchodzić i po mnie zjawiała się moja biedna mateczka, w swej szarej chustce, i czekała na mnie w kuchni, a ja przez całe pół godziny żegnałam się z Aldoną, rozstając się z nią z jakimś bólem; nasze ubogie komórki wydawały mi się ciemniejsze niż dawniej. W nocy mówiłam przez sen o Aldonie i widziałam ją we śnie. Rozłąka z tym kochaniem moim sprawiała mi cierpienie, jak rozłąka z żywą istotą. I oto nadszedł dzień, który mi przyniósł najwyższą radość i najdotkliwszą niedolę mojego dzieciństwa. Wracałam do domu sama. Niańka wyszła po coś z kuchni, a Marynia wybiegła odprowadzić mnie. Aldonę trzymała w ręku. — Kociu! Kociu! odezwała się do mnie szybko i ze wzruszeniem: chcę ci zrobić niespodziankę. Tylko nie mów nikomu. — Nie powiem. Cóż takiego? — Weź Aldonę, daję ci ją! Nie wierzyłam własnym uszom. — Darujesz mi ją? Mnie? — zawołałam, czując, jak wszystko cierpnie we mnie. — No tak, tobie! — Ty kochasz ją więcej ode mnie. Czy myślisz, że ja tego nie widzę? Ja widzę. Ciocia Zosia wzięła na wychowanie Józię, a ja tobie daję na wychowanie Aldonę. O małom się nie zatchnęła z szalonego zachwytu. Przyciągnęłam Aldonę do piersi i rozpłakałam się. Nie pomyślałam o tym nawet, że miłą dzieweczkę będą strofować za mnie, ani, że może nie pozwolono by jej tego zrobić. Pojmowałam jedno jedynie; że Aldona jest moją, że marzenie moje zeszło na *ziemię* i że mam w ręku szczęście! Wyszłam jak obłąkana, zapomniawszy nawet podziękować Maryni, a w domu aż przestraszyłam mamę. — Mamo! Mamusiu! Aldona jest moją! Ona będzie u nas mieszkała, będzie spała ze mną, jeść będzie ze mną, matuchno! Gdzie moja chusteczka jedwabna, muszę ją owinąć! Położę ją na łóżeczku, a sama prześpię się na kanapie, dobrze, mamusiu? Uszyjesz jej jutro taką suknię, jak u tej pięknej damy na obrazku, prawda, mateczko? I drżałam jak w gorączce, i śmiałam się i płakałam. Mama wypytywała mnie, skąd mam lalkę, ja nie mogłam związać słów, jąkając Bóg wie co, a mama patrzyła na mnie ze smutnym uśmiechem. Nagle otworzyły się drzwi i weszła niania Maryni. — Ładnie się pani córka sprawuje! — brutalnie zwróciła się do mamy: — mojej panience ściągnęła lalkę! — Co? zerwała się mama, blednąc. I ja zrozumiałam. — Ja nie brałam! Marynia mi ją podarowała! — A juści, podarowała! Marysieńka moja, aniołek najmilszy, sama przyjmuje to złe na siebie. „Ja — powiada — podarowałam jej lalkę”! Darowała? Ale i niania nie ślepa. Czy widziane to rzeczy, ażeby darmo dawać komu takie kosztowne przedmioty? — Kobieto, wy się mylicie! — wyrzekła mama, drżąc na całym ciele: — moja Kocia nie weźmie nic cudzego. — Pani naturalnie wypada jej bronić — nieprzyjaźnie odparła służąca. — Jak i co było, to rzecz nasza, a lalkę proszę oddać. Mama wzięła lalkę z moich rąk i w milczeniu oddała ją niani. Ta wyrwała ją i trzasnąwszy drzwiami, wyszła. Nastąpiło milczenie. Mama spoglądała na mnie oczyma łez pełnymi, a potem spytała po cichu: — Kociu… — Ja nie brałam, nie brałam, mamusiu! — zachłyśnięta rozpaczliwym łkaniem krzyknęłam, rzucając się ku niej. Mnie Marynia dała ją na wychowanie, matuniu! — No dosyć, wierzę ci, kochaneczko moja! I mama pieściła i całowała mnie, ja zaś płakałam na jej kolanach, dopóki nie zasnęłam. Do Maryni już mnie później nie zapraszano. Raz czy dwa razy jasna główka ukazała się w oknie z Aldoną… Aldoną! i posyła całusy, ale zaraz pokazywała się niańka i odciągała ją. Wkrótce potem, dla jakichś powodów, jej rodzice wyprowadzili się z tego domu i w znajomym oknie dawnego dziecinnego pokoju ukazały się głowy uczennic modnej krawcowej. Ja w to okno nie patrzałam nadal. Gwiazdka. — Mama za ostatni grosz kupiła mi za kilka marek nietłukącą się lalkę. Podziękowałam, ale nie bawiłam się tą lalką. Na szarym tle moich wspomnień dziecinnych, jak plama jasna, występuje obraz cudownej mojej Aldony. Kategoria:Bracia Grimm Kategoria:Baśnie Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku niemieckim Kategoria:Przekłady prozy